


Emails and Pizza

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Via Email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: Post AoU In which Natasha and Bruce make sure the other is okay and there is a pizza peace offering.





	Emails and Pizza

It’s three months after Sokovia that Natasha caves and reaches out to Bruce. She’s never been particularly good at waiting, especially when it comes to things that she wants. And she hasn’t found enough words to describe how much she misses him. 

So Natasha sends him a simple email, telling him that when he’s ready to come back she had better be the first to know. Some small part of her hopes he’ll smile at the subtle threat. 

XXXX 

Bruce does smile when he reads it, but doesn’t respond until another two months have passed and he hears word that the Black Widow was injured during an attack at a Hydra base. He and the Other Guy have a mutual heart attack at the news, Bruce because he adores Natasha in return and the Other Guy because Natasha’s his favourite. 

So Bruce sends her a simple email back, telling her to stay safe because he’s been reliably informed that red and green go together. He signs it as both him and the Other Guy since his joke wouldn’t work otherwise. 

XXXX 

Despite the fact that Natasha rolls her eyes when she reads it, she still has to give him points for originality. She even allows herself a small smile at the fact that he signed it as both parts of himself and releases a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding now that she knows that he’s okay. 

She sends him back one word, _Worrywart_ , and signs it as Me, Myself and I. 

XXXX 

Four months pass before Bruce finds himself standing in front of Natasha’s door with a pizza in his hands. He’s been operating under radio silence these past months and knows that Natasha’s not going to be pleased about it, which is why he made a special trip for her favourite pizza from her favourite place as a peace offering. He takes a deep breath, screws up his courage and knocks on the door. She opens it shortly and squints up at him suspiciously. 

“Hey,” He announces and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. She doesn’t say anything just pulls the door open further. They don’t speak until they reach the living room and Bruce forces himself to ignore the fact that she brushes her fingers down his arm when he passes her. 

“Where’ve you been?” She asks casually, as if it hasn’t been nine months since he left and just like that his tension eases. 

“Fiji originally, but only for a few days. I spent a couple of weeks in Calcutta but mostly I’ve been in Nepal,” Bruce answers, surprised by how much it just sounds like a vacation. Which, he supposes, in one sense it was. 

“You just dropping by?” She asks next and if Bruce didn’t know her so well he wouldn’t have caught the slightest of tremor in her voice that betrayed her nonchalance. He smiles slightly. 

“Depends,” Bruce replies and has to smother the full-blown smile that threatens to emerge when her eyes fill with fire. 

“On?” One of Natasha’s eyebrows rise up towards her hairline. 

“This.” And he is surging forward, cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her deeply. When they pull away from each other he grins down at her. 

“So? Should I stay?” Natasha smiles a real full blown smile up at him and wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Well you did bring me pizza.” Bruce puts a hand at the small of her back. 

“I did.” 

“And you kiss pretty good,” She continues and plays with his hair at the back of his head. He makes a little ‘Mhm’ noise. She tilts her head to the side as if deciding. 

“You should stay,” She whispers. 

“Okay.” He seals the promise with a kiss.


End file.
